


.Paul likes to be humiliated.

by tomatomanstarr



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Crying, Dom/sub, Face-pissing, John gives aftercare don't worry your faces off, M/M, Paul likes to be humiliated of course, Punishment, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatomanstarr/pseuds/tomatomanstarr
Summary: Paul disobeyed John, so he has to get punished, albeit non-traditional ways.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	.Paul likes to be humiliated.

Paul was on his knees, the hard floor cold on his skin. He was shirtless, the breeze making him shiver slightly. He was looking down in shame, he knew what was coming for him. In front of Paul stood John, his bandmate and best friend. Paul knew what he did wrong and why he deserved this, he knew all too well what he had done. He had upset John.

"Now, Paulie, you know why I have to do this, correct?" John bent down to put his fingers underneath Paul's chin, tilting up Paul's head, forcing Paul to face him. "Answer me, Macca." He demanded, gripping Paul's jaw harshly. Paul knew to look John in the eyes when being spoken to, or John would extend his punishment, or possibly make it worse.

"I disobeyed you, John," Paul answered, a small tear escaping his left eye, running down his cheek. John swiped his thumb over the tear, his eyes looking almost sympathetic for a second.

"Don't cry, you know I don't like punishing you. Sometimes you disobey Johnny, and I have no choice but to put you back where you belong." The tone in his voice making Paul want to press his lips against the man, the sincerity in his voice almost real. Almost. 

John stood and began to unbuckle his belt, dropping it on the ground to his left. Paul felt the need to sob, he wanted to apologize to John for what he had done, beg him to revoke the punishment. He knew better than to try to get his way, talking when not spoken to would make John angry. 

The sound of John's trousers being unzipped brought Paul back to reality, more tears streaming down his face. John's trousers fell to pool around his ankles, his boxers following soon after. 

Paul looked up at John briefly, seeing him smirking down at Paul. He closed his eyes, knowing what was to come. 

He felt a warm stream on his chest, flinching at the feeling before it moved up to his shoulder. Paul closed his eyes tighter, holding back a sob. He could hear a groan coming from John, feeling the stream move up to his cheek.

He felt humiliated, ashamed, he should've known better than to disobey Johnny, than to be selfish. What was worse, was that he liked it. He enjoyed every second of being degraded by John, to be under his rules, to be submissive to him. The thought of being underneath John, his hands being held together by John's, being rough-handled by John, it all made his heart jump.

Paul didn't realize it was already over until he felt a towel against his chest and face, wiping him clean. He opened his eyes to see John smiling at him softly, caressing his cheek. Paul looked around and noticed that the floor had already been cleaned, his tears already having dried. 

"I was worried when you stayed after I finished, I guess you went in deeper than I expected." John finally breaking the silence, just continuing to pet Paul, who leaned into the touch. John just sighed and kissed Paul lightly, Paul's eyes finally opening. He blinked for a few moments and looked into John's eyes.

"I'm sorry if I was too rough with you Paulie, but you know I have to do it." Paul didn't know what he meant, he wasn't rough at all. He was perfect. 

"I'm sorry I missed practice today, Johnny." 

"It's all right, let's fix you up a bath, shall we?" Paul nodded and John lifted Paul so his head was resting on his shoulder, walking him over to the bathroom. 

It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay to be perfectly honest with you, this was by far the easiest fic to write and the one I enjoyed the most to write. I'm dead inside-
> 
> P.S. Don't ever miss band practice or John will come to your house and take off his pants.
> 
> Wait if urine is yellow, does that make it John's lemonade? John Lemon's Lemonade????


End file.
